


Lonely Are The Living

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, dark!AU, implied Snow White/Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7 - revenge as requested by swan_secrets, which I hope you don't regret swan_secrets, cause my mind went to a dark, dark place. There are multiple character deaths! You've been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Are The Living

It had taken a few years, but finally Red had been inducted into Regina’s small circle of trusted individuals.

Now she was in Regina’s bed, prostrated under the Queen herself, fingers thrusting into Regina in quick succession.

Regina stilled above Red, tightened completely around her fingers. And in that single moment, Red allowed for her rage to transform her, and lunged forward, turning Regina’s scream of ecstasy into one of howling pain.

‘W-w-why?’ gasped Regina, one hand clutching uselessly at the gaping wound in her stomach, then other clasped around Red’s hairy maw, nails digging in.

Red transformed back into her human form, wincing at Regina’s nails drawing blood from her cheek, ‘Because I love her and you ruined her.’

‘But her followers… You killed them for me,’ murmured Regina.

‘We were all willing to pay the price for our true Queen.’

Regina inhaled shakily, nodding to herself, ‘So this is the wrath of True Love.’

‘But it can’t bring back the dead,’ snarled Red.

Regina chuckled at the memory of Snow White and Charming’s shocked expressions, frozen on their faces in death. What a glorious spell. She never regretted Maleficent’s offer in exchange for the Dark Curse.

‘Well? Finish me, wolf.’

Red sat up slowly, cradling Regina gently as Regina slumped down towards her. Red twisted and tucked Regina in.

‘I won’t let you die alone. You gave Snow that much, so I owe you the same.’

‘Fool,’ coughed Regina, before closing her eyes and breathing no more.


End file.
